


【星俊】反抗期

by Dataa_A



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dataa_A/pseuds/Dataa_A
Kudos: 5





	【星俊】反抗期

朴志晟把黄仁俊压在身下的时候脑子一片空白。  
毕竟25哥虽然平常看起来酷得不行了，这种事也还是第一次做。就连把黄仁俊压倒也是难得鼓起勇气做的。  
他紧张得呼吸声都比平常大了很多，黄仁俊伸手摸到他的脸的时候他甚至还恍惚了一下。  
“志晟如果没有准备好的话，之后再做也可以。”黄仁俊微微带着笑说。  
朴志晟又急了：“不行！哥答应我是今天就是今天！”  
他直接伸手按住黄仁俊的肩膀，黄仁俊真的很小一个，朴志晟的手完全握住了黄仁俊的肩膀。这种感觉让他心里生出一股控制的感觉，连带着看黄仁俊的眼神都变了一些。  
“志晟？”  
朴志晟低头吻住了黄仁俊张开的嘴。  
他的吻带着青少年的热切急迫，不懂得一点收敛，像要直接把哥哥吃掉。  
黄仁俊小小地“唔”了一声，犹豫着用手抚上朴志晟的头发。手上的触感是柔顺的，让他产生了一种与现实的分离感。  
朴志晟咬了咬黄仁俊的下唇，舌头探了进去，分开黄仁俊微阖的牙齿，缠住黄仁俊的舌尖吮吸起来。  
黄仁俊听见水声之后羞得整张脸都红了。他刚刚好像游刃有余的样子都是强撑着的，他虽然早就知道朴志晟喜欢自己，也早就明白自己对朴志晟恐怕也不是什么单纯的心思，但是朴志晟在他心中还是那个小孩子的形象，甚至刚开始朴志晟要求跟他做的时候他心里都还带着一点不相信的情绪。  
然而现在被朴志晟亲得身体都软了的黄仁俊显然不会再那么想了。  
黄仁俊终于好不容易推开朴志晟，红着一张脸恶狠狠地冲朴志晟喊：“你什么时候会这些的？”  
“在每次因为哥变硬的梦里。”朴志晟笑嘻嘻地看着黄仁俊，刚开始那点不知所措好像全没了。  
“说什么……”黄仁俊真的受不住这种话，眼角都泛着水红。  
黄仁俊咬了咬嘴唇，曲起腿用膝盖去蹭朴志晟的下身，发现那里早就涨大变热变硬了。朴志晟抓着黄仁俊的手把他压住，去舔黄仁俊的脖子，舌头滑到黄仁俊的喉结的时候发现他的身体僵硬了一下。  
“哥想要了吗？一直在蹭我。”  
说完朴志晟也没黄仁俊回答，空出一只手从黄仁俊的衣服下摆探进去，顺带着把衣服掀上去。黄仁俊的乳头已经变硬挺立起来，乳晕也变得紧缩。朴志晟看了看，直接一口含住舔弄起来。  
“志晟……别舔……”  
黄仁俊被激得眼泪都要流出来了，他真的很敏感，一点也没受过这样的对待。  
朴志晟抬起头来又冲他哥笑：“哥哥真敏感，喜欢被我舔吗？”  
“你别弄这些了……你快点做吧……”黄仁俊抬手挡住眼睛不想看他，但是声音都发颤了。  
“可是我希望哥哥舒服。”  
朴志晟说不听话的时候还是很不听话的，他的手又往下伸，摸索着解开了黄仁俊的裤子，摸上了黄仁俊已经勃起的性器。  
“哥明明就很想要。”  
黄仁俊快被这小孩搞疯了，明明朴志晟也没做什么，他就是受不了。  
他知道还有更多让他受不了的事——朴志晟拉下了他的内裤，直接伸手握住了他的性器。  
“呜！”  
黄仁俊整个人都蜷缩了起来，明明自己弄的时候没有这么有感觉的……  
朴志晟缓缓地撸动黄仁俊的性器，嘴又去舔黄仁俊的乳头。他的舌头重重地舔上去，把黄仁俊的乳头都舔得倒了下去。  
“唔嗯！”黄仁俊整个人往上弹了一下，他不由自主地抬手抱住朴志晟的头，看起来就好像是他在把朴志晟往自己胸上按一样。  
朴志晟弄他的阴茎的手上沾了满手的液体，存了心要把哥哥搞得哭出来，于是手上又快了一点，手指蹭着龟头，又轻按马眼，从那又吐了一股水出来。  
黄仁俊仰起头喘息着，他的眼神早就变得充满情欲，软得好像能滴出水了。他抬起腿蹭掉裤子，用大腿内侧去蹭朴志晟的腰。  
“志晟……”黄仁俊低下头叫他，“舔舔另一边……”  
朴志晟吐出被自己弄得肿大变得深红的乳头，嘴上还沾着些晶亮就冲他哥笑：“哥哥真的好色情。”  
黄仁俊看着自己胸口的水迹说不出反驳的话，他就只是挺起胸：“我就是想要志晟，志晟帮帮我吧。”  
朴志晟的眼神都变了，这个平时清纯得不行的哥哥现在被自己压着说出这样的话，明明是在梦里才会出现的事。  
朴志晟低下头去弄黄仁俊另一边的乳头，黄仁俊轻喘了一声，手不自觉地用力抓了一下朴志晟的头发，却突然注意到朴志晟原本撸着他阴茎的手往他身后摸过去了。黄仁俊睁大眼睛，感觉到朴志晟的手碰到了他的穴口，开始用手指转圈揉着他的穴口。  
“志晟……志晟……”黄仁俊惊慌地抓着朴志晟的手臂，“润滑剂……在那边柜子里……”  
朴志晟抿着嘴笑了一下，直起上身去拉开床头柜的抽屉摸出了润滑剂。他打开倒了一点在手上，把手往黄仁俊身下送去。黄仁俊的穴口已经被他揉得放松了一点，他很容易就伸进去了一个指节。  
“哥哥里面好热好紧，”朴志晟低下头去蹭黄仁俊的侧脸，“哥哥放松一点。”  
“你还想怎样……”黄仁俊不满地哼了一声，努力放松自己。  
朴志晟很快将一根手指插进去了，黄仁俊的穴肉柔软又高热，舒服得他甚至想不顾一切直接进去了。但他还是努力让自己平静一下，慢慢给哥哥做扩张。  
他的手指慢慢地在黄仁俊的后穴中抽插进出，等到他感觉到抽插已经没有阻碍之后又加了一根手指。黄仁俊期间一直闭着嘴努力不让自己发出声音，他是真不想在这种时候就叫出来。朴志晟的另一只手又悄悄移到了黄仁俊的屁股上，黄仁俊看起来整个人瘦得不行，腰也细得好像朴志晟两只手就能掐住一样，身上的肉都长到了屁股上，又圆又翘，朴志晟在梦里不知道揉捏过多少次。此刻真的摸到了，手感远比想象中的好，他忍不住开始揉捏手中柔软的臀肉，把臀肉分开方便手指进出。  
黄仁俊羞得整个身体都泛着粉红，他咬着自己曲起的手指，感受着自己身体里朴志晟越来越放肆的动作。朴志晟已经插进了第三根手指，黄仁俊的整个穴里都已经湿滑得不行，不知道是润滑的原因还是黄仁俊自己分泌的肠液。  
朴志晟又咧开嘴笑了：“哥哥的里面好湿呀。”  
黄仁俊最受不了朴志晟一副小孩的样子说这种下流话，他拿出自己咬着的手指，漏了一声呻吟出来，又羞恼地对朴志晟说：“朴志晟你上个床怎么这么多话！”  
朴志晟反正不管他哥怎么说，他都把人搞到手了。他抽出自己的手指，扶着自己的性器对准了黄仁俊的穴口：“既然个这么想要，那我进来了喔？”  
黄仁俊不想跟他说话，自暴自弃地点头。  
朴志晟一只手抓着黄仁俊的臀肉分开，一只手扶着自己的性器往里进。黄仁俊真的好紧，朴志晟的尺寸对他来说还是难以承受，又进得很慢，磨得黄仁俊难受死了。  
“你快点！”黄仁俊拍了一下朴志晟的背。  
朴志晟听话，直接整根捅了进去。  
“呜——”黄仁俊睁大眼睛，他被朴志晟这一下捅得高潮了，他上半身往上弹，头又往后仰，身体拉出的曲线漂亮得朴志晟眼都热了。  
黄仁俊高潮时穴肉缠得更紧，夹得朴志晟差点射出来，他拍了一下黄仁俊的臀肉，直接开始操他。黄仁俊感觉自己快被逼死了，他刚刚高潮，整个人敏感得要死，被朴志晟一操好像都要疯了一样，他张着嘴叫都叫不出来，过了好一会儿他才勉强缓过来。  
他发现自己生理性的泪水都流出来了，又羞又气：“朴志晟你太过分了……”  
朴志晟没说话，亲亲黄仁俊，又开始插他。黄仁俊的穴肉又软又暖，朴志晟又想一直待在里面又忍不住动，结果还是掐着黄仁俊的腰抽插。黄仁俊这下真忍不住叫了，嗯嗯啊啊叫得又细又软，惹得朴志晟又操得狠了一点。  
“志晟嗯……志晟……慢一点……”黄仁俊哭叫着搂住朴志晟的脖子，腿又缠上他的腰，朴志晟眼看着这双他肖想了好久的腿缠上了，又忍不住色情地去摸他的腿。  
“哥哥真漂亮……哪里都好看……”朴志晟去亲黄仁俊正在吐出美妙呻吟的嘴，身下的动作一点没停，反而更大力地冲撞起来。  
“唔唔……”黄仁俊闭着眼睛被他亲，朴志晟亲得又凶又急，黄仁俊又忍不住回应他。  
朴志晟按着他的屁股往自己胯下贴，每次都只浅浅抽出来一点又狠狠插进去。这小孩最不缺的就是体力，一下比一下进得狠，黄仁俊的呻吟又全被他堵在嘴里，只能从他不断缠紧的双腿看出来他被操得很爽。  
黄仁俊感觉到自己的穴肉被狠狠地擦过，这种陌生的感觉带给他极致舒爽的体验，突然他感觉到自己里面的某一个点被擦过，剧烈的快感传来，他整个人都抖了一下。  
朴志晟当然感觉到了：“哦……是这里吗？”  
朴志晟尝试着顶了顶那个点，黄仁俊果然又颤了一下。黄仁俊茫然地看着他，眼睛里还带着水汽，朴志晟亲了亲他的眼睛，下身的动作却是凶狠地往那个点上撞。  
“啊、啊……慢点……太快了……！”黄仁俊的呻吟都被撞得支离破碎，下身的性器又射了一次。不管他怎么叫，朴志晟这臭小孩又不会听他的。  
他们交合的地方传来密集的水声，朴志晟又调戏他：“哥哥好多水，要不要摸摸？”说罢抓着他的手去摸，黄仁俊整个人都是恍惚的，他就乖乖地摸了，一摸朴志晟又大了一点。  
“你怎么……嗯！”黄仁俊还没说完又被朴志晟狠狠的操了几下，他的手还没拿开，朴志晟抽出来的时候又擦过他的手，让朴志晟又开心了一点。  
黄仁俊忍不住扭着腰去迎合朴志晟的抽插，他的穴肉紧紧裹着朴志晟的性器，那根东西在黄仁俊的穴里横冲直撞，直把黄仁俊操得死去活来。  
朴志晟突然抽了出来，还没等黄仁俊疑惑就把他翻了个面，从后面插了进去。这一下直接插到了黄仁俊那点，黄仁俊声音很尖地叫了一声，像是狐狸叫一样。朴志晟跪坐着，把黄仁俊的腰抬起来，让他跪趴在自己身前操进去。  
“呜呜……志晟……太大了……”黄仁俊抓着枕头把自己的脸埋进去，说出来的话好像撒娇一样。  
朴志晟俯下身去亲他的背，他漂亮的肩胛骨，“哥哥继续叫我的名字。”  
“志晟……志晟……”  
“哥哥好乖。”朴志晟看着眼前哥哥的腰背形成的漂亮曲线，插得又快又狠，次次都擦过那点，带出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。  
“哥哥怎么这么好操？哥哥里面真的好舒服……”  
“志晟……慢、慢点……”黄仁俊哭都哭不出来，流着眼泪咬着枕头，双腿都在打颤。  
朴志晟握着黄仁俊的腰往自己身下送，撞得那两团柔软的臀肉都红了一片。“哥，我想射了……可以射在里面吗？”朴志晟低下头去蹭黄仁俊的颈侧，又舔咬他的耳朵，非得把他磨得受不了了什么都答应他才算完。  
黄仁俊只好点点头，感觉到体内朴志晟的性器抖了抖，随即一股温热的液体充满了他的穴道。  
“朴志晟……你以后别想我再跟你做……”黄仁俊有气无力地说。  
“哥，仁俊哥，我错了！我以后会注意的啦！”朴志晟把黄仁俊抱到怀里，下床去浴室准备给他清洗。他一边用脸去蹭黄仁俊的脸一边暗自开心。  
朴志晟决定要把在梦里对黄仁俊做过的所有事情都在现实做一遍。


End file.
